Fright Knight
The Fright Knight is a ancient and powerful ghost, self-described as the spirit of halloween and both The Ghost Kings minon and second in comand. Apperance/ History In "Fright Knight," the Fright Knight (self-described as 'The Spirit of Halloween,') was released as a result of Danny attempting to borrow his sword for a haunted-house decorating Halloween contest. He chases after him and takes over Amity Park with his sword, the Soul Shredder, which causes people to disappear to a dimension where they experience their greatest fears (which include Mr. Lancer in a dimension where he is forced to constantly scratch a chalkboard while doing calculus equations, and Tucker on a deserted island in his boxers with no technology). His sword is also one of the few things that dwell in the Ghost Zone that has a corporeal form, as Danny wasable to grasp it in his human state, though it seems to lose this quality upon entering the real world. Fright Knight also rides around on a Bat-winged Pegasus ghost known as the Nightmare. Danny however managed to trap him inside a pumpkin by placing his sword inside and chanting the spell to seal him within it. http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/5/59/FrightKnight.pngAdded by General MGD 109He returned in Reign Storm where it is revealed that he was a servant of Pariah Dark. He helps his master take over Amity Park, but by the end, seems to have been one of the many ghosts who turned against the king. He also apparently made a deal with Vlad Plasmius, though it is unknown what that deal is. It is most likely that he works for Vlad now. In the end, he appears right behind Vlad to help Danny trap the king so that he wouldn't harm anyone. In the beginning of "The Ultimate Enemy," he works for Dark Danny in an alternate future, he appears as Dark Danny's new henchman. He made a cameo in "Frightmare" in a dream sequence of Danny's while he was under the control of Nocturne. The Fright Knight's final appearance is in the series finale, "Phantom Planet." He is one of the many ghosts who helps Danny and Skulker turn the entire planet intangible, so that an asteroid can pass through it. Personality/Weakness A ruthless knight, the Fright Knight lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. It seems he either teams up or works for anyone whom might be of potential benefit to him. He also appears to have a flair for dramatics, and poetry, doing near everything in a dramatic way, and belowing his warning to Danny and Vlad in a poem. His major weakness is that he is sent back to the Ghost Zone if someone (namely Danny) puts his sword inside a pumpkin and says the incantation to send him back: :To cease the storm :to end the fear :the sword must sheath :in pumpkin near. Nightmare Nightmare is the Fright Knight's horse, a giant Bat Winged Pegurses, with sharp fangs and teeth, red eyes, a long horn on the top of its head and a flamming main, tail and hoofs (Like the Frightnights own cape), it also has armor round its head and neck, with a insign of a pumpkin with bones going through it (Like a skull on a pirates flag). As shown in "Fright Night" it like its master is trapped in a pumpkin when he is, although it needs to be realsed speratly. http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/7/73/Images234.jpgAdded by General MGD 109 Known Powers The Fright Knight is a powerful and strong ghost, (strong enough to over power Vlad near instantly) these are the powers he has shown, its unknown if he has any more: #'Floating/Hovering': Standard powers, sometimes aided by his horse, the Nightmare. #'Intangibility': Like any other ghost .http://images.wikia.com/dp/images/7/73/ImagesCAB5XGZI.jpg #'Durabillity': The Fight Knight is considerably durable, as shown during both his main appearances. Physical attacks have little if any affect on him. Only the greatest physical force, energy beams and explosions can damage him, but only stop him for a short while, before he returns to the fight, showing no wounds what's so ever. #'Laser Vison': Often used as a primary ability, such as shooting down Danny for taking his famed Soul Shredder. #'Super Strength': Able to lift someone off the ground with little effort and throwing them through walls. As well as break open or down the doors to the fenton portal, very easily. He also able to knock a person unconsious with one punch and hold ghosts as strong as Vlad Plasmius in a unbreakable grip with one hand. #'Ghost ray': Able to fire purple ghost rays in the form of a sphere. #'Sword Attack': Possible for anyone, except for the power the Soul Shredder has to make people endure their worst fears. See secontion for more of his swords power. #'Teleporation': Can do so with both his Swords power and his own, disapearing in a explosion and realeasing a swarm of bats (Only with his own power does it take that form). The Soul Sheredder The Soul Sheredder is the Fright Knights sword and the container of most of his power, it posses many great powers: Ghost rays: Green in colour, Manipulation of Matter: Able to transform people and inanimate objects into monsters, Creation of EctoStorms, Deflection of Ectroblasts Teleportation of others, Creation of inpenitrable force fields, and can send any being, the blade touches to a dimension of there worst fears. Unlike most objects in the ghost zone it coperate form as danny was able to grasp it while in his human form, it can apparantly be wielded by any body, but only the Fright Night can control it, It is or at least was used to mark land to The Ghost King, in this event it is placed in the ground and imprisons what ever land the Fright Knight claims for his master in a force field that neather Humans or Ghosts or anything for that matter can penitrate and only he can escape (By teleportation). However as well as being the Fright Knights greatest weapon, it is also his greatest weakness, as if its plunged into a pumkin, it imprisons the Knight (And his horse), till the sword is removed and undoes all its damage. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Characters